


You Are My Sunshine

by wowsuchtrash



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Forgive Me, How to tag???, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It is now, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Oops, Relationship(s), Sad relationship, Sick Character, Sick Taehyung, Sickfic, Song Lyrics, Well it is now, What Have I Done, and also the random doctor, and tae loves him back, but he loves tae, but like terminal illness, is fondue a tag, is meningitis a tag, jeongguk has a heart of pure gold, jeongguk hates his life, kim taehyung is sick, taehyung doesn't want to die, taehyung x jungkook, taekook, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsuchtrash/pseuds/wowsuchtrash
Summary: “Please don’t take my sunshine away”





	You Are My Sunshine

There was nothing that could be done.

 

The doctors had sent them home with condolences so they could live out the rest of Taehyung’s life. They didn’t know how long that would be.

 

Taehyung’s meningitis was slow-developed and diagnosed late — too late. Neither himself nor Jeongguk could afford the medicine or oxygen therapy. They had no choice but to let Taehyung die slowly and unexpectedly.

 

But they tried to see the bright side. They crossed off a lot of things on Taehyung’s bucket list. These adventures didn’t require a lot of effort or activity, but instead were emotional and personal. They involved people and words, not actions. 

 

***

 

_ 5 Months Earlier _

 

“Please!” Jeongguk screamed at the doctor. “Fix him! Fix him right now!” Tears were streaming down his face in melancholy. 

 

“Mr. Jeon, you have to understand that-“

 

“I don’t need to know anything! You fix my Taehyung!” Jeongguk cut the doctor’s sentence off. “I swear to God if you don’t fix him I’ll kill myself!”

 

It was then when Taehyung grabbed his hand. “Jeongguk, please calm down,” he choked out, on the verge of tears himself. “My apologies, Doctor Byeon. Please excuse us.”

 

“You’re excused… Mr. Kim, please don’t… please don’t forget to live before you die,” Doctor Byeon responded. His eyes looked red around the edges and glassy as well.

 

When Jeongguk and Taehyung reached their car, Taehyung had trouble stepping into the elevated platform. He had to have Jeongguk help him up. Was he going to be a burden to his Jeongguk for the rest of his short life? His movements were growing stiffer by the day, his headaches were constant, and he became more irritable.

 

In the silence of the car, Jeongguk broke into tears again. He leaned over to kiss Taehyung. To apologize. To say everything he never told him… because he didn’t know if he’d have the time to any later.

 

They stayed in the parking lot talking for three hours before driving home.

 

***

 

_ 4 Days Earlier _

 

Taehyung was now required to be in a wheelchair at all times except for sleeping. He was paralyzed from the lower back and down. He was on anxiety medication and pain relievers. He was supervised by Jeongguk at all times of the day. He had to quit his job, and Jeongguk worked night shifts while Taehyung slept.

 

And then it was day. The sun had risen three hours ago, and Jeongguk had asked Taehyung if there was anything else he wanted to do on his bucket list.

 

“Not really,” Taehyung replied. Jeongguk raised a suspicious eyebrow and Taehyung gave in. “Fine. I want to go to a fondue restaurant. With you. Tonight.”

 

“Consider it done, my love.”

 

“Stop being cheesy, dear darling.” Taehyung gave his boxy smile to his boyfriend.

 

“I love your smile, Tae,” Jeongguk sighed.

 

“I love you, Guk,” Taehyung said back. “Forever and ever.”

 

“Forever and ever and more.”

 

They smiled at each other sadly. They said no more.

 

The fondue that night was excellent.

 

***

 

It was exactly 4:38 a.m. when Taehyung called out for Jeongguk. “I can’t… I can’t move… at all, Guk. Why can’t I… move, Gukkie?” Taehyung asked. When the realization came, tears started selling up in his eyes.

 

Jeongguk tried to be strong. He comforted Taehyung. It all ended when Taehyung said, “Sing for me one last time, Gukkie. Please.”

 

So Jeongguk did. “You are my sunshine,” he started. He could already feel his throat closing up. “My only sunshine.”

 

Taehyung smiles lightly at that. Jeongguk wrapped his arms around him gently, trying desperately not to hurt him. “You make me happy when skies are gray.” He couldn’t finish. He burst into silent tears. 

 

How long did he stay like that? He didn’t know, because Taehyung finished the phrase. “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.”

 

Jeongguk looked up at Taehyung. Tears were trickling down both of their faces. There were so many memories that could never be shared. So many words that could never be said.

 

In his final moment, Taehyung could only pray that they’d meet again in their next life. 

 

“So please don’t take my sunshine away.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay this is my first posted fic and I’m 99% sure it sucks. I apologize for any inconsistencies or inaccuracies (I’m not a doctor I’m just a teenager with no life)! I just hope you enjoyed (and maybe cried). I cried while writing this but you don’t need to know that.


End file.
